Toffee Tornado
Toffee Tornados are a type of blocker in Candy Crush Saga. They first appear in level 411 as the new element introduced in episode 29, Soda Swamp. Toffee tornadoes start off looking like normal candies, however after the level's objective has been announced they turn into tornadoes. On iOS and Android devices, they instead emerge from a crack already onscreen. Properties The Toffee Tornado has some very unusual properties. After every move, the twisters move to a new random tile. These twisters can't be matched with any other candy. However, they can be temporarily disabled by special candies, making them go off the board, On Facebook, they will return to the board after 5 moves. On mobile devices, they will not return for the remainder for the level. When they move to a new tile, the tile they had landed on becomes cracked. No candies fall on a cracked square. After another move, the crack disappears, allowing candies back onto the tile. This means they block a tile for 2 moves in total. These blockers are unique in that they can actually be helpful. When a candy twister lands on a tile where there is already a blocker, it can actually break that blocker or take a layer off. However, they don't break jelly. If they land on a special candy they will set the special candy off, which can be a nuisance especially on levels like 425 where special candy combinations are required as part of an order. Even if the special candy is not required for an order, you may have been planning to combine it with something else. Therefore, this is one of the many annoying properties about this blocker. Trivia *Toffee tornadoes can go through Marmalade. If one lands on a marmalade square with a special candy beneath it, the special candy will be set off. *When a Toffee Tornado hits a wrapped candy, the wrapped candy will only explode once instead of twice like it usually does. *When they were first introduced, toffee tornadoes were not affected by special candies. This was changed when the next episode, Rainbow Runway, came out. *This is one of the most hated elements in the game, as it reduces levels like level 417 to luck only. *Its appearance drought has reached 201 levels with the release of Fizzy Falls. *Unlike most other blockers, toffee tornadoes cannot be destroyed by a Lollipop Hammer, or Sweet Teeth. *This blocker is one of the reasons levels 417, 419, 421, and 425 are all extremely hard. *They seem to avoid the cake bomb blocker and also coconut wheels. *This was the newest element in the game until conveyor belts were been introduced. *A regular candy match adjacent to a toffee tornado sitting on top of a Multilayered Icing will not destroy any layer further, nor does the special candy's effect. *This is the only blocker in the entire game to be not present in the old Level 500. The new version has no icing thicker than 3 layers. *Many suspect that the tornadoes know when a power up or other game-changing move is about to be made, and so will destroy a candy to stop it. This makes levels like 417, 419, 421, and 425 even more unbearable. *Level 459 has 9 toffee tornadoes; more than any other level. *There is a total of 51 toffee tornadoes. (31 in Soda Swamp, 8 in Rainbow Runway, 1 in Butterscotch Boulders, and 11 in Sugary Shire) Category:Elements Category:Blockers